


A Curious Experiment

by Verai



Series: RDR2 tumblr Requests [11]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Female Protagonist, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, M/M, Male Protagonist, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: A bounty hunter finally catches up to you, after you had been running from your uptight family for so long. He is intrigued, however, by a specific body piercing you got for shits and giggles, and decides to let you go… if you indulge his curiosity, that is.





	1. Female Reader

**Author's Note:**

> As always, had to do a bit of research. Nipple piercings weren’t really prevalent in Western cultures in the 1890s, but supposedly they did it in France. Since this is just a fanfic, we’ll just go with that. Also there is both a male reader and female reader version of this.

The door to your shack on the edge of town, practically in the forest, slowly creaked open. You were hiding underneath some floorboards, waiting for the bounty hunter to leave. You knew your family would send someone after you at some point, probably some desperate hunter looking for easy pickings. You didn’t think your family would put up that much money for you, so you didn’t expect anyone to actually have the skills to find you.

As you looked up through the cracks of the floorboards, you caught his voice.

“C’mon out. I ain’t gonna hurt ya. Just wanna take you back somewhere safe.”

You held back a scoff. Safe? Your parents yelled at you for not being good enough, your grandparents had trained you to take over the estate, riding crops hitting your back when you didn’t stand straight enough, speak well enough, walk balanced enough. You hated your life there; when you took your horse and fled one night, you vowed you’d never go back.

You eventually had to sell your poor horse to earn money to live, and you managed to eke out a meager living as a farmhand on a ranch far, far, from home. You made friends with a group of French immigrants, who had convinced you to pierce your nipples during a night of drunken revelry.

Listening to the boots make their way out of your shack, you waited another hour before coming out. Climbing up and putting the floorboards back in place, you checked your cabin to see if he had taken anything before making your way outside to look around.

“Knew you were still here,” the voice came from behind you as you stepped away from your home. You turned around, seeing him leaning against the side wall.

“Shit,” you mumbled.

The man looked you up and down. His opal colored eyes were sharp, observing the way you started to move backwards towards the path.

“I wouldn’t run if I were you,” he drawled as he sauntered towards you. He was a big man, and unfortunately, just your type, with his broad shoulders, rugged face with a shadow of a beard, and those hands… You almost wanted to run just to make him grab you. Your nipples tightened. Of all the times to be turned on, now was not one of them. This was serious!

He was so close now, and you still hadn’t attempted an escape. Move, dammit!

He was standing toe to toe with you now, towering over you. He tipped your chin up so he could look at you, through you. You started shivering slightly.

His eyes lowered to look at all of you, and his eyes widened when his gaze rested upon your chest. Your chemise was thin and nearly translucent from your sweat because of the afternoon heat. You hadn’t cared before, but now, the man could see your nipples… and their piercings.

“What have we here?” His hands went to your shoulders and slowly slid the chemise down. Exposing your breasts just enough to reveal your pierced nipples, you took a deep breath, accidentally puffing them out for his view. He reached out with one hand, skimmed your left nipple with his fingers.

You let out on involuntary moan. He raised an eyebrow at you.

He touched the other nipple, brushing lightly with one finger, and you let out a puff of breath, heat rushing to your core. Dammit.

Smirking at you, he took a step back.

“I’ll make you a deal,” he said, confident you’d take it. “Give me your body tonight, and I’ll let you go.”

“Why?” you asked, your voice coming out far too husky for your liking. 

“Because your, uh, decorations, interest me,” he said, gesturing at your breasts.

Reaching down to pull your chemise back up, you walked past him towards your house. After a few steps, you turned, noticing that he hadn’t followed you.

“What’s your name, hunter?”

“Arthur.”

“That all?”

“That’s all you need to know,” he replied. “It’s all you’ll be cryin’ out soon enough.”

Your pussy clenched in anticipation. You led him back inside.

***

The second the door shut, you felt his arms around you, his body warm against your bare skin. His tongue flicked out and tasted your pulse before he covered it with his lips, sucking on you, aiming to leave a mark. You moaned when his hands went to play with your nipples, gently teasing them with his fingers as he felt around your piercings. You just had simple rings, and with every caress, you let out a soft sound of pleasure.

“This’ll be fun,” he muttered into your neck as he walked you towards your bed. Turning you around, he shoved you onto the bed, and got to work taking your pants off. You lifted your hips so he could remove everything, baring all of you to this stranger’s gaze.

Arthur took off his shirt and gun belt before joining you on the bed. He filled his hands with your breasts, kneading them before lowering his mouth to your nipples, playfully licking them, then blowing on them, making you shiver. He sucked on them lightly, drawing out more delectable sounds from your throat.

“Yer sounds are too temptin’,” he mumbled as he reached down to caress you, starting with your knee, then your inner thigh, and then finally your folds, his fingers feeling far too good, much better than your own. “I’ve half a mind to keep ya to myself.”

You whimpered as he worked a finger, then two, inside of your aching slit, wrenching soft cries from you as he caressed you so intimately and so well that you felt like he had known you forever. His lips moved up to your collarbone, his tongue leaving a wet trail up your neck until he reached your earlobe. He captured your sensitive skin between his teeth, gently playing with the delicate skin before he laid a sloppy kiss on your cheek, and then ravaged your lips, forcing his tongue into your mouth.

Your muffled moans seemed to turn him on more as his strokes grew more insistent, his other hand beginning to tweak your nipples even harder as he rolled your clit with his calloused thumb. You nearly screamed when he bit your lower lip at the same time pinching one of your nipples, making you reach your peak. When he stroked you faster, staring down at you, you lost yourself in his intense eyes and let go, your head going back as a glorious ecstasy encompassed you, and you lost yourself to that high feeling.

“Arthur, Arthur!” you cried out, knowing nothing else but his hands on your body, his lips on your skin.

“Ya got me so hard, darlin’,” he growled as you came down and lay in the afterglow. He stood up and unbuttoned his fly. Pulling his thick cock out, he rubbed the head of it around your opening, wet with your juices. Looking you in the eyes, he pushed his way inside you, even as you pushed back, your clit and your pussy far too sensitive at the moment to be taking someone of his size. But still, he kept going, invading your body as you writhed below him, mewling as a twisted pleasure and pain spiral engulfed your senses.

“All the way in, darlin’,” he finally said, and began to move, short thrusts at first, but his lust overcame his caution and he fucked you wildly, losing himself in your wet heat, moaning and cursing. He grabbed your wrists and held you down as he pumped his shaft in and out of you in a frenzied rhythm, chasing that high that he so craved.

When you thought you’d pass out from his aggressive thrusting, he suddenly got up off you. He pulled you off the bed by your ankles and forced you to kneel in front of him. Pinching your nose to force your mouth open, he pulled your mouth over his shaft and moaned when you started to move your head along his length. You licked him all over, trying to please him, using one hand to stroke the base of his shaft, the other fondling his balls. 

It didn’t take long for him to find his pleasure; the one hand in your hair tightened, and then thrust into your mouth with abandon. He grabbed your hand, entwining his fingers tightly with yours as he moaned and came down your throat.

“Oh, my, lord,” he huffed as you sucked every last drop from his now softening cock. “Yer somethin’ special.” His grip in your hair loosened, and he caressed your cheek. “Thank ya, darlin’. I needed that.”

You looked up at him hopefully. “So… will you let me be?”

“Shoah,” he drawled. “But only if I get to play with ya again if I come by here.”

You smiled. “Any time, Arthur.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go anon, some hot lovin’ from a bounty huntin’ Arthur. Hope that fulfilled your request?  
> Original Request: (Anon)  
> Request where low honor Arthur finds out that a bounty he has to collect has nipple piercings and decides to have fun with them, love your work btw!!


	2. Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first true male/male fic for RDR2. In honor of Pride Month!

The door to your shack on the edge of town, practically in the forest, slowly creaked open. You were hiding underneath some floorboards, waiting for the bounty hunter to leave. You knew your family would send someone after you at some point, probably some desperate hunter looking for easy pickings. You didn’t think your family would put up that much money for you, so you didn’t expect anyone to actually have the skills to find you.

As you looked up through the cracks of the floorboards, you caught his voice.

“C’mon out. I ain’t gonna hurt ya. Just wanna take you back somewhere safe.”

You held back a scoff. Safe? Your parents yelled at you for not being good enough, your grandparents had trained you to take over the estate, riding crops hitting your back when you didn’t stand straight enough, speak well enough, walk balanced enough. You hated your life there; when you took your horse and fled one night, you vowed you’d never go back.

You eventually had to sell your poor horse to earn money to live, and you managed to eke out a meager living as a stablehand on a ranch far, far, from home. You made friends with a group of French immigrants, who had convinced you to pierce your nipples during a night of drunken revelry.

Listening to the boots make their way out of your shack, you waited another hour before coming out. Climbing up and putting the floorboards back in place, you checked your cabin to see if he had taken anything before making your way outside to look around.

“Knew you were still here,” the voice came from behind you as you stepped away from your home. You turned around, seeing him leaning against the side wall.

“Shit,” you mumbled.

The man looked you up and down. His opal colored eyes were sharp, observing the way you started to move backwards towards the path.

“I wouldn’t run if I were you,” he drawled as he sauntered towards you. He was a big man, and unfortunately, just your type, with his broad shoulders, rugged face with a shadow of a beard, and those hands… You almost wanted to run just to make him grab you. Your nipples tightened. Of all the times to be turned on, now was not one of them. This was serious!

He was so close now, and you still hadn’t attempted an escape. Move, dammit!

He was standing toe to toe with you now, towering over you. He tipped your chin up so he could look at you, through you. You started shivering slightly.

His eyes lowered to look at all of you, and his eyes widened when his gaze rested upon your chest. Your shirt was thin and half open because of the afternoon heat. You hadn’t cared before, but now, the man could see your nipples… and their piercings.

“What have we here?” His hands went to your shirt and unbuttoned it the rest of the way. Exposing your torso completely, you took a deep breath, accidentally puffing out your chest for his view. He reached out with one hand, skimmed your left nipple with his fingers.

You let out on involuntary moan. He raised an eyebrow at you.

He touched the other nipple, brushing lightly with one finger, and you let out a puff of breath, heat rushing to the lower parts of your body. Dammit.

Smirking at you, he flicked your shirt off your shoulders, and you felt it slide to the ground.

“I’ll make you a deal,” he said, confident you’d take it. “Give me your body tonight, and I’ll let you go.”

“Why?” you asked, your voice coming out far too husky for your liking. 

“Because your, uh, decorations, interest me,” he said, gesturing at your chest.

Reaching down to grab your shirt, you walked past him towards your house. After a few steps, you turned, noticing that he hadn’t followed you.

“What’s your name, hunter?”

“Arthur.”

“That all?”

“That’s all you need to know,” he replied. “It’s all you’ll be cryin’ out soon enough.”

Your cock twitched in anticipation. You led him back inside.

***

The second the door shut, you felt his arms around you, his body warm against your bare skin. His tongue flicked out and tasted your pulse before he covered it with his lips, sucking on you, aiming to leave a mark. You moaned when his hands went to play with your nipples, gently teasing them with his fingers as he felt around your piercings. You just had simple rings, and with every caress, you let out a soft sound of pleasure.

“This’ll be fun,” he muttered into your neck as he walked you towards your bed. Turning you around, he shoved you onto the bed, and got to work taking your pants off. You lifted your hips so he could remove everything, baring all of you to this stranger’s gaze.

Arthur took off his satchel, shirt, and gun belt before lowering his mouth to your nipples, playfully licking them, then blowing on them, making you shiver. He sucked on them lightly, drawing out more delectable sounds from your throat.

“Yer sounds are too temptin’,” he mumbled as one hand reached lower on your body, grazing your skin gently with his fingertips, starting with your knee, then your inner thigh, and then finally he gripped your shaft, slowly stroking you until you were fully hard. His fingers felt far too good, much better than your own. 

“I’ve half a mind to keep ya to myself,” he whispered in your ear as his hand went from your shaft to your balls, gently caressing them, making you lift your hips up slightly and spread your legs a bit more to give him better access. He chuckled. “Haven’t had someone touch you like this before?”

“Not by someone like you,” you replied breathily. You had realized you had a desire for men pretty early on, and though you had never told anyone, you suspected that at least your sister had figured it out and told your parents, who forced meeting after meeting with potential marriage partners. After those meetings, escaping to the tobacco fields, you had found your eyes drifting towards some of the workers, with their muscles and their soft smiles when they had seen you escape from your parents, and you wished for something more.

“Well then,” Arthur said, his voice breaking you out of your reverie, “always a first time for somethin’.” He stepped away from you for a moment, reaching for something in his satchel. You watched as he pulled out a jar of some kind of oil. Then he stepped forward, lifting your legs onto his shoulders. He poured a bit of the oil onto your ass, and with one finger, gently started pushing into you.

“Ah!” you cried out, but he just hushed you as kept stretching you out, slowly getting you relaxed and ready for him. You whimpered as he worked your asshole, slipping another finger inside, wrenching soft cries from you as he caressed you so intimately and so well that you felt like he had known you forever. His lips moved up to your collarbone, his tongue leaving a wet trail up your neck until he reached your earlobe. He captured your sensitive skin between his teeth, gently playing with the delicate skin before he laid a sloppy kiss on your cheek, and then ravaged your lips, forcing his tongue into your mouth.

“Ya got me so hard, darlin’,” he growled between fervent kisses. He removed his fingers, leaving you feeling empty. Then you watched, fascinated, as he stepped back and unbuttoned his fly. Pulling out his thick manhood, he slathered it with some of the oil, his strokes hypnotizing you as you watched, your body heating up with desire. He grinned as he folded your legs over, grabbing your hands and making you hold your legs up and apart. Then he leaned forward and slowly penetrated your ass with his hard cock, making you moan as he filled you, stretching you, until he was all the way in.

“So tight,” Arthur gritted out as he waited for you to adjust; your breaths were deep and slow as you relaxed your muscles and got used to his intrusion.

Then he moved.

It was a strange feeling at first, but it became pleasant, and then addictive as he angled his movements to hit a spot inside that made your insides burst with pleasure.

Your moans seemed to turn him on more as his thrusts went faster, his other hand beginning to tweak your nipples even harder. You nearly screamed when he bit your lower lip at the same time pinching one of your nipples, making you reach your limits. When he reached down and stroked your cock, staring down at you, you lost yourself in his intense eyes and let go, your head going back as a glorious ecstasy encompassed you, and you lost yourself to that high feeling.

“Arthur, Arthur!” you cried out, knowing nothing else but his hands on your body, his lips on your skin. He kept fucking you even as you came, his cock hitting you in just the right way, giving you the most intense orgasm that you had ever felt in your life. Then Arthur grabbed your hair and crushed your body, coming hard inside of your ass, moaning and puffing like a big bad wolf, taking everything of yours and leaving you nothing but a sweaty, heaving mess. 

“Oh, my, lord,” he huffed as he pumped one last time into your ass before slowly sliding out of you. “Yer somethin’ special.” His grip in your hair loosened, and he caressed your cheek. “Thank ya, darlin’. I needed that.”

You looked up at him hopefully. “So… will you let me be?”

“Shoah,” he drawled. “But only if I get to play with ya again if I come by here.”

You smiled. “Any time, Arthur.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was a good one! Let me know if you enjoyed it, or if it wasn't accurate, as I am not male. (I wrote a lot of yaoi back in the day, but that probably wasn't accurate either, to be honest.)


End file.
